Cass's Secret
by ironlegion
Summary: One-Shot about Cassandra accidentally revealing her biggest secret to those she loves.


Rapunzel had stared at her friend as if seeing her for the first, which in a way, Cass mused, she kind of had.

God, why had she been so stupid?

It had all started with the news that Queen Elsa of Arendelle, Rapunzel's cousin, had managed to push through a law allowing the marriage between two people of the same gender so she could marry her Princess-consort, Nuria.

Hearing about Arendelle's new policy, multiple countries had dropped the place as trading partners, but in Corona things went in the opposite direction. Rather than shun Arendelle for its new law, the king was eager to join in and pass a similar law there.

Of course his advisors had all been completely against the idea. It was immoral, it was a sin, it would ruin the reputation of the monarchy if they passed such a law.

And unfortunately, being so close to Rapunzel and her new status as a member of the royal guard meant she had to be there and listen to every idiotic defense they could muster, straining her self-control not to hurl her halberd at one of them.

She finally lost her cool when one particularly snooty duke said. "I honestly don't see the point your majesty. I mean really, how do we even know if there are people like _that_ living in Corona?"

That was the final straw. Before the king or anyone else could offer a rebuttal Cassandra stepped up to duke snootypants and retorted. "Hey buddy, _I_ happen to be one of those people you're talking about!"

It took a few seconds for her to realize what she'd said and once she did she immediately clamped her hands over her mouth.

She looked around the room, gauging people's reactions. Most of the gathered nobles were now looking at her with disgust. The king and Queen mostly looked shocked, though she wasn't sure whether it was due to her revelation or her yelling at a duke. She noticed her father and the other guards doing their best to look impartial but not being able to hide their surprise. Eugene's jaw had completely dropped and Rapunzel….

Rapunzel was looking at her like she was a total stranger.

That one look was powerful enough to make Cassandra forget about her guard duties and immediately bolt from the meeting room, not stopping until she had arrived at her bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her.

After a few seconds her harsh breaths turned to heavy sobs and she sank to the floor, crying into the hand still held to her face.

What had she been thinking? She'd kept her preferences a secret for years. Not even her father had known, if he had he'd have already tossed her back out onto the streets.

Oh god, what would happen now? The king and queen would obviously be furious. Her job had basically been touching and undressing their daughter and now they must think she got some sick thrill out of it. Eugene was probably ecstatic, no doubt glad he had discovered her worst flaw, her greatest weakness.

And then there was Rapunzel.

Despite what others would think, she had never had feelings for the princess. If anything, Raps was like the rambunctious energetic kid sister she'd never had. Cassandra loved it whenever she gave her a look of amazement or admiration. Rapunzel trusted her, not just as a handmaiden or her personal guard but as a friend.

But would she now? Would she still gaze at her so joyfully knowing her hidden desires? Would she still consider her a friend if she thought that her kindness and advice held some ulterior motive? And even if she did, would she still hold her in such high regard after discovering she'd been hiding something like this from her for so long?

She was pulled from her depressing thoughts by a light rapping on the door.

"Cass…..It's me."

Hearing her voice made Cassandra's heart stop. She'd honestly expected Rapunzel to be too startled by the revelation to follow her.

"Cass please open up. I really want to talk to you." Rapunzel pleaded.

Cassandra sighed. If she was going to have to hear Rapunzel reject her, it might as well be face to face. She turned around and slowly pulled open her room door, her eyes fixed to the floor.

Thankfully that seemed to help. Staring at Rapunzel's toes made talking slightly easier.

"Hey Raps." Cassandra choked out. "I-i-" was all she could say before finding herself wrapped in one of the tightest bear hugs she'd ever gotten.

Mustering all her strength, she looked up in Rapunzel's eyes and saw them filled with worry and care. Not a glimmer of disgust to be found.

"I'm so sorry." Rapunzel said. "If I had known, I wouldn't have let them all say things like that."

Cassandra blinked. "You're not disgusted by me?"

"Of course not!" Rapunzel assured. "Love is Love Cass no matter what form it takes. Heck, my own cousin is marrying a woman. Did you really think I'd care?"

Cassandra sniffled and gave a small chuckle. Of course Rapunzel didn't care. The woman practically oozed love and affection. She'd do anything for the people she loved and even some she didn't. What in the world made her think she'd be any different with this?

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have kept this from you I just-I was scared of what you'd think but that was dumb." She responded to her friends hug by putting her arms around her and squeezing her just as tight. "I love you Raps." She said. Then, realizing how that must sound she spluttered. "I mean not "love you-love you" I just meant-I love you like a sister or a really good friend or-."

"I hope you're not trying to steal my girl." Hearing that voice, she looked over Rapunzel's shoulder and noticed Eugene leaning against the wall.

She swallowed her nerves and put on as brave a face as she could. "Come to laugh at me Fitzherbert?"

Eugene frowned and moved closer to her. "Why would I do that?"

"You don't think I'm weird?"

He shrugged. "Eh, you like chicks. I like chicks too. Maybe now we'll finally have something to talk about."

Cassandra actually smiled at that. "I don't think we have an interest in the same type of women."

One of Eugene's eyebrows rose." Pray tell, what exactly is your type?"

"Oooh that is a good question." Rapunzel said excitedly. "You know I'm going to help you find a girlfriend? I swear Cass I will find the most beautiful woman in Corona for you."

Cass held up her hands playfully. "Woah, lets hold off on searching for eligible bachelorettes until after the meeting. Besides, I still need to go talk to your parents…and my dad."

"I'm sure they won't care Cass." Rapunzel said.

And she was right. Once the meeting was done both the King and Queen apologized for the behavior of the other nobles.

"It's O.K." Cass reassured them. Then, deciding to be as upfront as possible, said. "I just want you to know, I never did anything inappropriate with Rapunzel while I was her handmaiden. I swear."

"We never thought for a moment you did." The king said.

"Rapunzel trusts you and so do we." The queen explained.

Hearing that caused tears to prickle on the edges of her eyes. She quickly wiped them away hoping neither had noticed. "Thank you your majesty."

Then she finally went to talk to her dad. The minute he saw her he, like Rapunzel, pulled her into a a tight hug and held her close.

"You're my daughter." He said simply. "Nothing will change that."

And he was right. Sure, there were small changes. Eugene jokingly asking her opinion on women, Rapunzel pointing out every attractive girl they passed on the street. But for the most part things weren't any different than they were before her secret came out.

And that was what she loved most.

* * *

 **This little short story came from seeing a bunch of Tangled Fics where Cass was shipped with Rapunzel. I liked the idea, but I then wondered about fics where Cass is just Gay and comes out to her best friend.**

 **Also, for anyone who might recognize it, I did get Eugene's line about liking women from a warehouse 13 story. I can't remember the name and don't know if it's canon to the show but I just figured I should acknowledge it.**

 **Please, leave some feedback.**


End file.
